The Sorting
by potterhead-weasleylover
Summary: Drabbles of the conversations between the Sorting Hat and the Next-Gen children. All canon children will be sorted, Lupin, Weasley, Potter, Malfoy, Longbottom, and Scamander, in order of age.
1. Teddy Remus Lupin: 2009

Theodore Lupin?

_Oh no, oh no. I'm up._

Teddy walked up to the stool, sat down and had the Sorting Hat placed on his head.

_Hmmm. Mr. Lupin. Very kind like your mother, yet brave like your father. Very ambitious like your family line. Is there anything you'd like to add?_

_Just please don't let me disappoint Harry._

_I'm sure you can't disappoint him. Let's see. A very good heart. This is a tough one but I see where you'll shine. Must be:_

**GRYFFINDOR!**

The Gryffindor table erupted in cheers; they got the eldest of the infamous Potter-Weasley clan. Teddy jumped down and ran to the Gryffindor table next to the other first years, ready to begin the best seven years of his life.


	2. Victoire Fleur Weasley: 2011

Victoire Weasley?

_Yes! Yay I'm finally going to be officially at Hogwarts!_

Victoire flounced up to the stool and plopped down.

_Hi there! So what house am I going to be in? I know I can do well in any of them, so wherever you want to put me is fine!_

_Very confident, but also a sense of wanting to please your family. I know exactly where to put you:_

**GRYFFINDOR!**

The Gryffindor table erupted in cheers, receiving a Weasley. Teddy jumped up and met his childhood best friend in a hug bear hug, his hair turning the same shade of blond and eyes the same shade of light blue as hers.


	3. Dominique Gabrielle Weasley: 2013

Dominique Weasley?

_Ugh, took them long enough. Curse being at the end of the alphabet._

Dominique, or as she preferred, Dom, sauntered up to the stool.

_Ah another Weasley._

_Yeah I know, just another Weasley._

_Oh so you want to be different?_

_Very much. I hate being just another Weasley. Actually, if I would fit, I'd like to be very different and be the first Slytherin Weasley._

_Ah, ambitious. A very Slytherin quality. As you wish Miss Weasley._

**SLYTHERIN!**

Dom smirked and walked over the Slytherin table, the Great Hall in awe that a Weasley was put anywhere other than Gryffindor, let alone Slytherin.


	4. Molly Audrey Weasley: 2015

Molly Weasley?

_Okay, me then Louis. Merlin, don't let me be in Slytherin. Dom's okay and all, but some of them are downright scary._

Molly steeped up to the stool and listened to the hat.

_Ahh, another Weasley. I sense timidity and reluctance. Do you not want to be here Miss Weasley? _

_No, no it isn't that, I'm just nervous._

_Well, I can tell that you aren't a Slytherin. Let's see, very friendly, loyal like your mother, yet very wise, almost to a fault like your father. I think I know just where to put you._

**RAVENCLAW!**

The Ravenclaw table cheered, and Molly timidly sat down, and listened to Louis' sorting. But not before she caught a smile from a handsome 3rd year whose name she believed to be Thomas Davies.


	5. Louis William Weasley: 2015

Louis Weasley?

_Yes! Finally! I can't believe Molly got to go first! Who was that boy who smiled at her though, if he hurts her I'll kill him…okay here I go._

Louis ran up to the stool and plopped down.

_What's up Mr. Sorting Hat? Where am I gonna go?_

_Ahh, very cocky Mr. Weasley, do you have a preference of were to go?_

_Nope, I'll be fine where ever you put me._

_Very confident and brave, just like your sister. I can tell you'll do great things._

**GRYFFINDOR!**

Louis jumped down almost forgetting the Sorting Hat was still on him and hopped in the seat next to his sister and her best friend.

* * *

**a/n: sorry I haven't updated, I've been busy getting ready to go on a trip tomorrow, I'll try to post two or three more today through tomorrow morning when I leave. Reviews would be nice :)**


	6. James Sirius Potter: 2015

James Potter?

_I cannot be a Slytherin. I don't care what dad says, I don't care if Dom is there. I cannot be a Slytherin._

James walked up to the stool and sat down.

_Hello Mr. Potter._

_Uh, hi._

_Where to put you. You could do great things. Very clever and ambitious. Very courageous. And loyal to a fault._

_Sure…_

_Mr. Potter, you would do very well in Slytherin._

_No, anywhere but there!_

_Oh well if that's what you truly believe, must be:_

**GRYFFINDOR!**

James breathed a heavy sigh of relief and went to go sit with his cousins at the Gryffindor table.


	7. Fred Gideon Weasley: 2015

Fred Weasley?

_Please let me stay with James and Lou. Please Merlin let me stay with them, I haven't spent more than a week without them, I cannot go days without them and live with people I don't know for a whole seven years._

Fred walked up to the stool and hopped on, with his usual air of fake confidence.

_Another Weasley, four of you this year, a new record. Hmm, friendly, loyal, and what's this…?_

_What?_

_Secretly timid. You put on fake confidence. Why is that?_

_To keep up with Jay and Lou. I can't be apart from them, I'm just not as outgoing as them, please keep me with them. _

_Very loyal and friendly I see. Well you would do well in Hufflepuff but I see you want to stay with your cousins._

**GRYFFINDOR!**

Fred popped up and bolted down to his best friends. He said a silent thank you to the Sorting Hat for sparing him of the humiliation of being truly alone.


	8. Frank Neville Longbottom: 2016

Franklin Longbottom?

_Okay Dad's just gonna put the hat on my head and it'll sort me. I'll be fine. He doesn't care where I go. He'll see me everyday. He'll still be my teacher and dad._

Frank got up to the stool and his father winked and him then put the hat over his son's head.

_Hello Mr. Longbottom._

_Um, hi._

_Well let's see. Very friendly, but shy at first. Kind and gentle, yet fiercely loyal. I think I know where I'm putting you._

_Will I like it there? I don't care where I go, but will I be happy?_

_I think you will._

**HUFFLEPUFF!**

Neville patted his son on the shoulder and scooted him in that direction. As Frank sat down his father winked at him again signaling that he was proud.

* * *

**a/n: I'm soooo sorry for not updating! I had total block, everytime I sat down, I would just start at the document and not know what to do. but on a better note I have a bunch of new story ideas!**

**okay right now there's a one-shot of James Potter's proposal to Lily Evans, a one-shot of a Christmas Dinner around 2024 at the Burrow, and a story from Professer McGonagall's POV. Review if you want a specific order! **


	9. Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy: 2017

Scorpius Malfoy?

_This is it; this is my chance to show everyone I'm more than my family name._

Scorpius strutted up to the stool and plopped down.

_Mr. Malfoy I sense some anger, are you mad that you're here?_

_No. I refuse to be a Slytherin. I'm angry that everybody treats me like dirt because I'm a Malfoy. I want to be anywhere but Slytherin. _

_Well, I can see you are very bright and bold like your mother, but you are like your father, though you don't want to be. You are very driven, and know what you want. I know where to put you, and you will show them all that you are much more than your name._

**GRYFFINDOR!**

Scorpius smirked, walking over to the Gryffindor table, in the silent Great Hall, astounded that there was a Malfoy in Gryffindor.


	10. Albus Severus Potter: 2017

Albus Potter?

_Oh no, oh no. Scorpius got put in a house outside his family line, what if I do! I can't be a Slytherin._

Al shuffled up to the stool and Neville placed the Hat on his head.

_Hello, Albus. Hmmm, very much like your father. Very ambitious, you would do well in Slytherin you know?_

_NO! Anywhere but there please!_

_Really? You could do amazing things in the Slytherin House, but if you insist I know where I'll put you instead._

**GRYFFINDOR! **

Albus breathed a sigh of relief and ran down to sit between Scorpius and James at the Gryffindor table.


	11. Lysander Rolf Scamander: 2017

Lysander Scamander?

_Awesome! I can't wait to start school!_

Lysander walked up to the stool and hopped on, excited to be Sorted.

_Hello Mr. Scamander. I see you're very excited to be here._

_Yeah! I can't wait to start school!_

_Well that's good. Hmm. Much like your mother, yearning for knowledge, and very, very imaginative. You like to think outside the box like your father and love to explore. I think I shall put you where you can broaden your horizons, would you agree or would you rather somewhere else? I do take opinions into account._

_I really don't mind where you put me, I'm just glad I'm here!_

_Well then I know where you're going!_

**RAVENCLAW!**

Lysander grinned and ran over to the Ravenclaw table, eager to meet new friends and start the year.


	12. Lorcan Xenophilius Scamander: 2017

Lorcan Scamander?

_Excellent. This is gonna be great!_

_Hello Mr. Scamander_

_Hello._

_Let me see now. Very clever and wise, but very cunning. You also know exactly how to get what you want and are very manipulative when necessary. Very ambitious. I know just where to put you._

**SLYTHERIN!**

Lorcan grinned and sat down at the Slytherin table excited to make new friends. Dominique waved to him and he was glad he knew somebody in his house, just in case he needed help.

* * *

**a/n: I am SOOOOOOOO sorry about not updating! I've been so busy working on my other stories that I forgot to update this one! I have a few more chapters left, and then some one-shots, so if you're interested in those, put me on author alert, they'll be out in about 2 weeks! I think I'll finish writing this story tonight and add chapters as frequently as possible. I know you hear this alot, but reviews really are great! If you have any ideas about a one-shot or story put it in a review or message, I'd love to hear it!**


	13. Rose Elizabeth Weasley: 2017

Rose Weasley?

_Okay Rose calm down, you have friends in every house, you can go wherever, don't be nervous._

Rose walked up to the stool pretending to be calm, but she was almost shaking from her nerves. She knew that wherever she went her family would be proud and she has cousins in each house to help her, but she was still nervous.

_Hello Miss Weasley._

_Hello._

_I see you're nervous. I don't understand why, but I sense you don't either. Do you have a preference?_

_Not really, I have family in every house that can help me, but I don't know where I should be._

_Well you're very logical and wise, Ravenclaw would be nice, but I also see true courage and loyalty. I see that you are very protective and brave, much like your father. I think Gryffindor would suit you well. _

_Thank you!_

**GRYFFINDOR!**

Rose breathed a sigh of relief and hopped down and sat with her cousins at the Gryffindor table ready to start her schooling.


	14. Alice Hannah Longbottom: 2018

Alice Longbottom?

_Would Dad stop looking at me? Really, I'm just a student now, not his 'precious little girl'. It's quite annoying._

Alice waltzed over to the stool confidently. She belonged here. She deserved to be here.

_Hello Miss Longbottom._

_Hello._

_Well let's see, you have a very high sense of self-purpose, and self-worth. Very confident, nearly arrogant. Very clever and cunning as well. I know where to put you._

_Then put me there._

_So be it._

**SLYTHERIN!**

Alice winked at her father and flounced over to the Slytherin table and waited for the feast to begin.


	15. Cassiopeia Virgo Malfoy: 2018

Cassiopeia Malfoy?

_This is it…so am I going to be different like Scorp, or am I going to be like the rest of the family and be a Slytherin…._

Cassie walked confidently up to the stool; she looked exactly like her mother did her first year, chocolate hair and piercing blue eyes, nothing like her father and brother with their platinum hair and stormy grey eyes.

_Hello Miss Malfoy_

_Hi!_

_Hmm. Well I see you are very wise, yet very cunning and ambitious. You know how to use that powerful mind of yours to get your way. You are exceptionally talented deep down and are sure to make a brilliant young witch out of yourself._

_Thank you!_

_Contrary to your appearance, you are much more like your father deep in your heart. Use it well Miss Malfoy._

**SLYTHERIN!**

Cassie jumped down and walked over to the Slytherin table ready to start her year.

* * *

**A/N: oh my gosh I am sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooo sorry for not updating! I've been so busy with practice and getting ready for school to start tomorrow that I totally lost track of my writing! I'm gonna try to finish this story either tonight or Saturday, because there's only 4 more chapters so please don't send me to Azkaban xoxox!**


	16. Lily Luna Potter: 2019

Lily Potter?

_Okay this is it, baby Potter. Just walk up to the stool and get sorted. You know somebody in every house. Stop with the nerves._

Lily walked up to the stool, ready to be sorted. She knew she couldn't disappoint her family, though both of her brothers were already Gryffindors.

_Hello Miss Potter._

_Hi!_

_Ah, I see much of your mother and both of your grandmothers in you. Extremely strong willed and courageous. Timid, but at the same time ferociously loyal and brave. A perfect fit for the same house as much of your family._

_Really, I'm like Grandma Lily?_

_Yes, you are. Wise and fierce. I know you will succeed at whatever you need._

**GRYFFINDOR!**

Lily jumped down and ran over to her brothers and cousins, eager to start the year.

* * *

**a/n: okay i know i've been really really awful about updating lately but i'm finishing the story today, only 3 more chapters left. on the last one there's going to be an author's note about new story ideas and if you have an order on when i should do them put a review on that chapter, i'm only going to do one at a time, and most of them are short, i have a rose/scorpius fic that i'm writing at the moment, but its gonna be long so don't expect to see it any time soon. okay i'm going to go back and finish this story now please don't hate me.**


	17. Hugo Arthur Weasley: 2019

Hugo Weasley?

_Okay okay, all I have to do is sit there, why am I so nervous?_

Hugo shuffled up to the stool and sat down, his best friend and cousin Lily waved to him, and he sheepishly smiled back.

_My my, another Weasley boy. I don't think I'll ever stop seeing Weasleys, but after all, you're all different._

_And yet, we're all eerily similar…_

_Yes you are m'boy. Let's see now, very loyal and friendly, protective too, much like your father. But not over bearing or angry often I see. You get along well with everybody and are much like you grandmother Molly, am I right?_

_Yes sir. I don't really know where I would fit, I'm not outgoing enough to be with my Gryffindor cousins, not mean enough to be with Dom, and not clever enough to hang around the Molly._

_But you get along with all of them, especially Frank Longbottom, right?_

_Yes._

_Well then I think you know where to go._

**HUFFLEPUFF!**

Hugo was shocked to be told he was such a mash up of all these great traits. He ran down to the Hufflepuff table and Frankie patted him on the back and introduced him to his friends.


	18. Lucy Marie Weasley: 2019

Lucy Weasley?

_Merlin, I hope I'm smart enough to be in Ravenclaw. _

Lucy looked over at Molly who simply nodded and Roxanne pushed from behind her to go up to the stool.

_Hello Miss Weasley._

_Hi there._

_I feel you are truly wise though you are humble. You love to learn and read don't you?_

_Yessir._

_But I also see that fiery temper that runs in your family, a fierceness to prove yourself apart right?_

_Sure, I guess._

_Very ambitious. You're a tough one, could go either way, but I sense a preference. Well it is your future._

**RAVENCLAW!**

Lucy hopped off the stool and plopped down next to Molly and watched Roxanne's sorting.

* * *

**a/n: i am so so so sorry about not updating, i've been busy with school and band, and i've been working on a next-gen blog on tumblr too, anyway i'm posting the next (and last chapter) in a minute. okay sorry sorry sorry again**


	19. Roxanne Katelyn Weasley: 2019

Roxanne Weasley?

_Finally. I'm so sick of all this pep. It's only school for Merlin's sake._

Roxanne sauntered up to the stool at a casual pace, secretly excited to be there.

_Hello, I think you're the last Weasley for a while aren't you?_

_Yep. So was Freddie lying or do you really squeeze our head until the house name pops out of your mouth?_

_Oh he was lying, I've heard some crazy stories about what children are told by older students._

_Thank Merlin. So what house am I?_

_Hmm let me see. Very ambitious, and short tempered. You like things to go your way right?_

_Who doesn't?_

_Well you also have a very dry sense of humor but you love jokes?_

_Yep? I don't see how these are traits of a house._

_I do. I know where you're going._

**SLYTHERIN!**

Roxanne jumped down and was grabbed by a joyous Dom who introduced her to the entire table.

* * *

**a/n: okay so this is the last chapter and I am so sorry that it took 4 months for me to do it. So upcoming are definately at least 2 Christmas one shots, maybe a Jily oneshot about James proposing, a oneshot of Rose taking Scorpius on a tour of the post-war expanded Burrow, and a one shot from McGonagall's POV of James II and Fred II's pranking. I am also working on a longer Scorrose fic but don't expect that anytime soon because I want to write at least half before I post it, so author alert me if you're interested in any of those. Thanks for Reading! xx**


End file.
